Sorpresa
by MrRayney
Summary: Gwen se siente deprimida tras perder en Todos Estrellas, pero tal vez la visita sorpresa de alguien pueda cambiar su estado de ánimo.


**Surprise**

 **Escrito por kanji tatsumi**

 **Traducido por MrRayney**

Años han pasado desde que no escribo para este fandom, aunque en este caso es la primera vez que traduzco algo para esta serie y decidí que esto sería de mi pareja favorita de la serie…Courtney y Gwen. Antes mi pareja favorita había sido el de Duncan y Courtney, pero en Todos Estrellas y en Gira Mundial…no sé, pero amaba como interactuaban las dos y me enamore de la idea que fueran parejas, hubiera preferido que en Gira Mundial lanzaran a Duncan fuera del avión y se besaran apasionadamente…eso no paso pero se vale soñar.

Espero que disfruten de este one-shot.

 _ **La saga de Total Drama no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución al español.**_

* * *

 _ **Sorpresa**_

Gwen suspiro de frustración, de nuevo se encontraba regresando a casa tras perder la última temporada de Drama Total lo cual no era algo que ella disfrutara y sinceramente ya se estaba volviendo algo repetitivo, después de todo haber perdido cuatro temporadas seguidas puede volverse algo monótono. Sinceramente lamentaba haber tenido que regresar a esta última temporada de este mundano reality show.

Pero ella había tenido sus razones para volver…o más bien una razón.

Courtney.

Realmente Gwen la echaba de menos, pero a pesar de tener su corazón hecho trisas, seguía enojada con ella. Después de todo, la CIT había tenido el descaro de haber decidido llevarse a Scott a la final en lugar de ella.

¿De qué se sorprendía? Estaba hablando de Courtney, la chica que siempre pensaba estratégicamente.

Gwen se preguntaba si las cosas alguna vez volverían a la normalidad. Courtney seguramente ignoraría sus llamadas y Gwen tendría que rezarle a cualquier deidad por tener la oportunidad de participar en alguna nueva temporada donde estuviera Courtney para finalmente hablar nuevamente con la chica morena. Porque a pesar de que Gwen estaba molesta, no tenía planeado tirar la toalla. Además es difícil dejar ir a la persona de la cual estaba enamorada.

Gwen se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Courtney después de todo el drama que habían tenido con Duncan en primer lugar. Después de que Gwen había perdido en Gira Mundial, la chica gótica se sentía…vacía. Había pensado que tal vez era porque extrañaba a Duncan, pero cuando el delincuente había sido eliminado aun así se sentía extraña. No paso mucho tiempo después cuando se dio cuenta de que a quien verdaderamente extrañaba era a Courtney. La perfeccionista, la chica de buen gusto, competitiva, quien podría ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero. Gwen se sentía entre la espada y la pared pues amaba a los dos. Pero después de los últimos acontecimientos, Gwen se había dado cuenta de que Duncan tenía el mismo problema que ella…

Ambos amaban a Courtney.

Gwen no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal ironía y a continuación su celular comenzó a sonar.

— _¡Lo siento cariño! Pero voy a trabajar hasta tarde y tu hermano pasara la noche con unos amigos, hay algunas sobras en la nevera ¡Te amo!_

Gwen solamente rodo los ojos y sonrió ante el mensaje que le había enviado su madre.

El taxi comenzó a detenerse conforme avanzaba por la calle donde vivía Gwen y finalmente se detuvo frente a su casa.

—Van a ser ciento veintitrés dólares con cincuenta centavos— anuncio el taxista extendiendo su mano.

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclamo Gwen comenzando a gruñir internamente.

Malditos sean los productores del show, dándole un taxi para que la llevara a casa y al final ella tuvo que pagar. El taxista extendió su mano aún más cerca de Gwen, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que le pagara de una vez

—Aquí tiene— murmuro la chica gotica con enojo mientras le daba lo último que le quedaba de dinero y salía fuera del coche.

Gwen contemplo el exterior de su casa. Todavía mantenía el mismo aspecto, la misma casa suburbana con el patio delantero lleno de los fallidos intentos de su madre practicando jardinería. La chica se acercó a la entrada, abrió la puerta y entro a la casa inusualmente oscura. Encendió las luces del pasillo principal y se acomodó sus botas, arrastro sus maletas hasta la sala de estar y tomo una respiración profunda.

— ¡Sorpresa!— grito Courtney apareciendo de la nada con una amplia sonrisa y prendiendo las luces de la sala.

— ¡Ahhhh!— grito Gwen completamente sorprendida y hasta algo asustada.

— ¿Te asuste? ¡Lo siento, no era mi intención!— se disculpó apresuradamente Courtney.

— ¿Qué…qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?— pregunto Gwen mirando a su alrededor, vio varias decoraciones como si estuviera en una fiesta. En el centro de la sala donde había una pequeña mesa, sobre este se encontraba un pastel de chocolate— ¿Todo esto es para mí?

Courtney tomo la mano de Gwen y se dirigieron hacia el rico pastel.

—No, todo esto lo hice para tu madre ¡Por supuesto que es para ti!

Gwen miro el pastel el cual tenía escrito "Lo siento" con glaseado, aunque la letra apenas era legible.

—Te sorprenderías de lo difícil que es escribir con glaseado— comento Courtney soltando una pequeña carcajada— Yo…entenderé si esto no cambia nada entre las dos. Simplemente lo siento por haberme comportado como una idiota, deje que la competencia se interpusiera en nuestra amistad y eso fue un gran error de mi parte… ¿Crees que algún día podrías perdonarme?

Gwen no podía evitar sentirse algo conmovida al escuchar las sinceras disculpas de la chica a su lado.

—Estas perdonada, solo no dejes que la próxima vez la competitividad se te suba a la cabeza— explico la chica gótica y ambas chicas se sonrieron una a la otra— Además ¿Cómo podría no perdonarte? Cuando me hiciste una fiesta de bienvenida.

Aunque realmente aparte de ellas dos no había nadie más.

—Creo que no tenemos muchos amigos en común— comento Courtney— Pero alquile algunas películas, con tu hermano fuera, tu madre trabajando hasta tarde y con un pastel solamente para nosotras dos, creo que esto aún puede ser una fiesta de bienvenida.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando?

* * *

Ya estando por la tercera película, Gwen y Courtney se encontraban abrazadas en el sofá, la chica gótica tenía recostada su cabeza en el hombro de la CIT.

—Estas algo tranquila— comento Courtney— Cada vez que veíamos alguna de estas tontas comedias románticas en primera clase no parabas de burlarte de ellas.

—Yo tengo algo que decirte— suspiro Gwen mientras se sentaba.

—Te escucho— dijo la chica morena poniéndole pausa a la película y mirándola fijamente.

Gwen se mordió su labio inferior, aquí estaba ella en la clásica situación de estar a punto de declarársele a su mejor amiga ¿Cuántas veces se había burlado de esto en esas estúpidas películas? Ahora entendía porque los protagonistas siempre estaban tan nerviosos cuando hacían esto.

—Yo…creo que…posiblemente…tal vez…ehm ¿Cómo explicarlo?...me gustas…gustas— Courtney permaneció en silencio durante todo esto, haciendo que Gwen se pusiera más nerviosa— Sé que probablemente suene súper raro en estos momentos, pero realmente quería…

—Tú también me gustas— le interrumpió Courtney.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto Gwen algo incrédula—Espera lo dices como… ¿Me gustas como amiga? O… ¿Me gustas como algo más?

—Me gustas de una manera romántica— admitió Courtney con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Así que… ¿Deberíamos tener una cita?— pregunto Gwen quien también estaba sonriendo.

— ¿Qué acaso esto no es una cita?— cuestiono Courtney.

— ¿Así que nuestra primera cita consiste en ver películas en mi casa?...Que tacaña resultaste ser, Courtney— bromeo Gwen.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? Para tu información los ingredientes del pastel y las películas no me salieron gratis— se rió Courtney mientras golpeaba a Gwen con una almohada— Por cierto ahora que vamos a salir, tengo que decirte algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?— pregunto Gwen cuando vio como Courtney se inclinaba muy cerca de ella, haciendo que la chica gótica se sonrojara.

—Yo siempre beso en la primera cita— confeso Courtney con una sonrisa picarona y acto seguido coloco sus labios sobre los de Gwen

Fue en ese momento que Gwen llego a la conclusión de que Todos Estrellas pudo haber sido como una montaña rusa llena de emociones, pero al final…todo había valido la pena.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

En serio que amo esta pareja y me da tristeza que no reciban suficiente amor, aunque futuramente tengo planeado un par de one-shot escritos por mí para compensar eso.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, nos veremos para la próxima.


End file.
